Soissons
General Information Chalcedonian|capital = Civitas Parisiorum (183)|culture = Roman (Latin)|rank = Kingdom|tech_group = Roman|government = Monarchy|development = Start: 97|tag = SOI}}The are a Chalcedonian Roman monarchy located in the France, Low Countries and North Germany regions, of the Western Europe subcontinent; rising during the 'Barbarian Invasions' era. Emerging from Chalcedonian 's land on November 1, 461 the kingdom will border fellow Chalcedonian countries ( and west), Arian countries ( southwest and southeast), Germanic countries ( and east) and the waters of the North Atlantic (Bay of Biscay area west, English Channel and North Sea area north). The will be annexed by on June 1, 486 and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: Francia, Vannes, West Rome, Byzantium, Rome, Altava, Burgundy, Alemanni, Visigoths, Gallia Decisions Form West Rome * Requirement(s): ** Is ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Does not exist: and ** Own core province(s): Roma (118) ** Own at least 40 cities * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain 50 Prestige Technology Reform (Roman) * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Roman ** Is not at war ** Stability at least 2 ** Administrative Technology at least 46 ** Administrative Power at least 100 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative power ** Lose 2 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Eastern ** Unity Types changed to Eastern Strategy Fall of Rome Opening Strategy To start, save up 100 Diplomatic points to add Gallic as an accepted culture since 71% of your starting territory follow the Gallic culture. Next, see if Italy wants to become allies since they will be a powerful friend to protect you from the Visigoths and Burgundians. Other potential allies include Francia, Thuringia, and Altava. Unification of Gallia For starting expansion, target smaller countries like Vannes and the countries on the British Isles. Next would be your rivals, and last would be the Visigoths. Generally you will want to call as many allies into a war with the Visigoths as possible due to their powerful military force and economy to support it. Once culturally Gothic provinces are annexed, culture convert them to Roman in order to begin reviving your primary culture (assuming you didn't switch to Gallic) and start rebuilding the legacy of Rome. Once one province is converted to Roman, all adjacent provinces will then be 25% cheaper to convert to Roman; then you will want to start culture converting even more non-Gallic provinces to Roman (and Ligurian if you conquer a province that is Ligurian or adjacent to a Ligurian province). Retaking Hispania Now that you have dealt with the Visigoths in Occitania and unified the entire region of Gaul, It's time to focus on the region of Iberia where you can finish off the Visigoths which are weakened by the last war. Fabricate claims on these province like usual. Once you have annexed the Visigoths, focus your attention to Suebi and . Fabricate claims on their provinces. declare war and annex them as they don't have the same strength as yours. With that, the entire region of Iberia is yours. Retaking the Northern Homeland With Hispania taken back under your control, you can focus your attention on Italia, where will be the prime target. will be a new rival for you in your aim for reconquest of Italia. Bbreak the alliance with them, build a spy network against them, fabricate (a) claim(s) on them, and ally with which is a potential ally with which you will get the "Historical friend" modifier once you have restored the . Build up your army equal to . Once the truce with is expired, you can now declare war on them and call into your war. Once you won the war with them, you can take these provinces from them; however you are not going to take them all: just take some high developed provinces like Liguria, Mediolanum, and Venetia. Roman Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Religious Unity ** +6 Number of States * Ambition: ** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Frontier Walls: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Road Network: *** +10.0% Production Efficiency *** +15.0% Movement Speed ** Roman Architecture: *** -25.0% Construction Cost ** Imperial Bureaucracy: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Romanization: *** -25.0% Core-Creation Cost ** Reform The Legion: *** +7.5% Discipline ** Legacy of Rome: *** +2.00 Yearly Prestige Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Latin countries Category:Western Europe countries Category:Roman countries Category:Roman (Tech) Category:Barbarian Invasions Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank)